Daisy Falls in Love
by star1kings
Summary: A Daisy fan fic. Daisy falls in love with a handsome stranger that made his way to Hazzard. Bo and Luke do not approve of her new love interest, neither does Enos. The Duke farm is expanding and doing well but that doesn't stop Daisy from wanting to leave Hazzard with her prince charming.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts out shortly after the show ends, around late 1984. Boss Hogg had a mild heart attack and decided to take life easy. He sold a lot of his businesses and shine contracts for a hefty amount of money. Miss LuLu is taking care of the Bank and other holdings. Miss LuLu gave her share of the Boar's Nest to Rosco and sold the other share to Daisy so they were equal partners. Rosco was still the sheriff but he hired Cletus and Bo and Luke as part time deputies but Enos was full time. Daisy still waits on tables and she showed Rosco how to order supplies and do the daily inventories and deposits.  
The Duke family inherited a large sum of money from Aunt Laveen, so Bo and Luke were slowly buying up the foreclosed properties from Boss. They planed on farming the land and renting out the farm houses. The Duke farm was expanding and doing good. Daisy left her money in the Atlanta Bank for when she would meet her Prince Charming.

The story begins at The Boar's Nest.

"Hi, sugar. What can I get ya?"

"Just a beer."

"Coming right up." Daisy went to the bar and got a beer for the stranger that walked into the Boar's Nest. He was a handsome young man, sandy blond hair, blue eyes and a smile that could charm any woman.

"Passing through, or staying?" Daisy asked the young man as she set the beer down in front of him onto the table.

"Plan on staying for a couple months, if I can find a cheap enough place to rent."

"Well, you're in luck sugar. There's a boarding house in town that has rooms for rent."

"In that case, I guess I'll stay."

"Name's Daisy Duke."

"L.D. pleased to meet ya." He put out his hand and Daisy shook it. Holding it longer than she ought to.

"I help out on the rodeo, got a couple months off. So if you know of any odd jobs in town that needs to be done. I'm willing to do them."

"Not sure of any at the moment. My cousins Bo and Luke mostly do alot of the odd jobs in town, because of the terms of their probation."

"I see. Well in that case, I best limit myself to one beer." He raised his beer in a toast to the pretty girl that served him.

"Hey, Daisy?" Daisy looked over towards Rosco.

"Excuse me." She told the handsome stranger.

"Do you have the bill from our supplier?"

"Yeah, Rosco. It's in the office on the desk. We have enough to pay them now, so just fill out the check like I showed you. He'll be back later tonight with the rest of the order so make sure you pay him."

"Okay, Daisy. I can do that. You want me to stay until he gets here?"

"If you don't mind."

"It's Luke's turn to do patrol, so I have time." She did not realize that the handsome stranger was listening and came to the conclusion that her and Rosco owned the place. He grinned to himself as he had an idea.

About a half hour later the handsome stranger walked up to Daisy and handed her a note.

"See ya later, darlin'." He smiled at her as he left. She smiled as she read the note. Daisy put the note in her pocket and continued working. When she got done with her shift, Daisy drove to the boarding house in town and saw L.D. sitting on the porch drinking a lemonaid.

"Hey, darlin'. Glad you were able to make it." He told Daisy as she walked up.

"Me too, sugar. Want me to show you around Hazzard? I made us a picnic dinner as well."

"I would love that." They walked together to Daisy's Jeep, just as Enos pulled up.

"Hey, Daisy! What brings you here?"

"My new friend. L.D. I would like you to meet Enos. He's our deputy in Hazzard County."

"Nice to meet you." L.D. put out his hand and Enos reluctantly shook it.

"Yeah, me too." Enos looked around and replied. "Well, see ya later Daisy."

"Okay, Enos. Have a good night." She replied, not noticing the sadness she had just caused to the man that had loved her since the third grade. The two drove off in the Jeep and Daisy showed L.D. all around Hazzard. Then they made their way to Hazzard swamp.

"Isn't this place beautiful? I just love coming here, it's so peaceful and serene."

"Yeah, it's great." L.D. replied, trying to mask his true feeling about the swamp. He didn't care much for the outdoors. He just helped out in the rodeo because he only had to work six months out of the year. For the rest of the year he would find a pretty young filly and stay with her. As soon as the rodeo started up he was gone without as much as a goodbye. L.D. just found his new meal ticket. Although things would not work for him the way he thought they would. Daisy wanted to find her prince charming and leave Hazzard, she thought she found her prince that night. After they ate their dinner, they drove back to the boarding house.

"I hope to see ya around, Daisy. But I got a feeling that I will."

"Funny, I got the same feeling." Daisy smiled as she leaned in for a kiss goodnight.

"Now, Daisy. Don't you know it ain't polite not to introduce us to your new friend here?" Daisy turned her head and saw Bo and Luke standing by her Jeep. She was so into L.D. that she never heard the General pull up behind her.

"Dang it, Bo!" She got out of the Jeep and hit Bo on the arm. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, we wouldn't have to worry about you dying. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to give you mouth to mouth. Now wouldn't ya?" Luke replied as he glared at Daiy's new love interest.

"Luke, you behave now! Anyway, L.D. these are my cousins. Bo and Luke." L.D. tried to give them his best smile as he leaned over to shake both of their hands.

"I heard alot about you two." He got out of the Jeep and looked at the General Lee.

"General Lee, huh? What you got under the hood?" Bo knew L.D. was just trying to butter them up but he played along anyway. Bo opened the hood and L.D. looked at the cleanest and most powerful engine that he had seen in his life.

"7.2 liter Big Block V8. 440, 4 barrel carburetor."

"You race her?" Bo looked at Luke, who was also clearly annoyed with the stranger.

"Sure do." Luke replied.

"Win any?" L.D. asked as Luke lowered the hood.

"We win our fair share." Right about now Bo was getting irritated with Daisy's new friend. For some reason that both men couldn't explain they did not like L.D. but they certainly weren't going to say anything to Daisy about how they felt; at least not now.

"Hey, Bo. Why don't we head on home?" Bo nodded and turned to leave. "See ya at the farm, Daisy?"

"Yeah, Luke. I'll be home later." She took ahold of L.D's arm and somewhat hung onto him.

"Don't make it too late. You know how Jesse can get."

"Don't you two go worrying on me now. I can take care of myself." Bo and Luke got into the General and Luke started him up. They drove away as Daisy and L.D. walked up to the porch.

"That is the first guy I have met that wasn't interested in cars. Did you see his reaction when you told him the engine size?"

"Sure did, Lukas. He didn't care what was under the hood. All he cared about was getting Daisy alone."

"If she has any common sence, she best get to know him better. Remember that one guy she went out with?"

"You mean the one that tried to kill Boss?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, stranger comes to town and she thinks it's true love."

"Luke, she's been out with other guys since that."

"Yeah, I know. But did you see the look in her eyes when she looked at him?"

"No Luke, I didn't."

"She had the same look in her eyes tonight as she did when she met up with that Beckett character."

"That's just great, Luke. Even if we found a good reason not to like the guy, we couldn't tell her. She would never listen to reason or us."

"Got that right, Bo." They made their way home while Daisy walked L.D. to the boarding house porch.

"I had a great time tonight, L.D."

"Yeah, so did I. I hope we can do this more often." He gave Daisy that sweet smile of his as he touched the side of her cheek. Just then they heard the sound of an engine approach. Thinking that it was the boys again, Daisy rolled her eyes and looked behind her. Instead of seeing who she expected, she saw Enos pulling up to a stop. She had enough sence to step back from L.D. before Enos could get out of the car.

"Hey, Enos." She said as he walked up to the house.

"Hi, Daisy." He gave her a sheepish grin. "L.D." Enos nodded in his direction. Feeling out of place, Enos replied. "Goodnight, Daisy." Before he walked into the house. For some reason Enos felt very jealous that Daisy was with L.D. and not him. Dasiy has dated many men over the years and Enos has never felt as jealous before as he does now.

"Well, I best get going on home." Daisy told L.D.

"That's a shame." L.D. responded. Daisy laughed as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, turned around and walked to her Jeep.

"Bye." She waved as she made her way to her Jeep. L.D. waved back, with a sly smile on his face. "Still got it." He said to himself as he made his way to his room.

The next morning Daisy woke up later than normal. Since she was the only one with a job that had a set schedule, Jesse never woke her to help with the morning chores. Because of that, Bo was slowly teaching himself to cook. He started out with the easiest meal, breakfast. He was getting good at making eggs, bacon and saugage. Even though one would think that bacon and saugage were easy to prepare, one would be wrong in the case of Bo Duke. The only one besides Daisy that knew how to cook breakfast was Jesse and even he was limited to oatmeal and eggs.

"Hey, Bo." Daisy looked at him, confused at why he was making breakfast.

"Morning, Dasiy." He replied as he flipped the bacon.

"Since when do you cook?"

"Since I don't care for oatmeal everyday." Bo snapped back at her.

"Wow, Bo! I was just asking, you don't have to snap at me." When he turned and looked at her, she noticed that he looked like he hadn't slept all night. "Bo, did you sleep last night?"

"No. The damn sheep got out last night. And since Luke was gone I had to get them myself. I just got back." He looked up at the clock and finished his sentance. "20 minutes ago."

"Where's Luke?"

"Out in the barn, finishing up the morning chores with Jesse. He just back from patrol." Bo rubbed his hand threw his hair, trying to stay awake. At this point Bo had been awake for 26 hours but Luke was lucky enough to get a nap before he went on patrol. Bo put the bacon and eggs on the serving plates as Luke and Jesse walked in from the barn.

When he heard the door open, Bo looked towards the door and replied. "Breakfast is done."

"Thanks, son. Why don't you two go onto bed after you eat?" Bo nodded his responce as Luke washed his hands in the kitchen sink. They all ate breakfast in silence. When they were done Bo and Luke went to bed for some much needed rest. Jesse and Daisy cleaned up the kitchen and talked quietly amongst themselves.

"Heard you met someone last night."

"Yeah, I did. Let me guess, Bo and Luke told you that they don't like or trust him. Or I should be careful who I see." Before she could go on, Jesse interupted her. "Now Diasy, it wasn't Bo or Luke that told me. It was Enos. And if Bo or Luke don't care for the guy there must be a reason for it."

"Now Jesse, don't you go and start with me!"

"I ain't starting nothing, girl! And you best mind your elders. You're not too big that I can't take you over my knee." At this point Bo walked down the stairs and stood there with his hand on his hip, clearly annoyed. Jesse looked over when he heard Bo clear his throat.

"Bo? What are you doing up?"

"You two."

"Us?" Daisy asked.

"You're so loud the dead down in the cemetary could hear ya." Jesse looked at Daisy then back to Bo.

"I'm sorry, son. We'll keep it down."

"We appreciate it." Bo turned around and went back to bed.

"Jesse, I want to get to know him. Could you give him a chance?"

"I'll try." They got the kitchen cleaned and Jesse went outside to check on the crops. Daisy walked up to Jesse as he was in the corn field.

"If I would invite him to dinner Friday night would that be okay with you?"

"Yes, Daisy. That would be alright with me."


	2. Friday Night

Friday night L.D. showed up to the house at exactly 5 pm. Jesse looked out the window when he heard the sound of an engine.

"Right on time." Jesse looked at Daisy and asked. "Where's the boys?"

"I don't know but they better get here soon."

"Supper's done now. I'm not holding it for them. They're old enough to get here on time if they want a warm meal." Daisy walked to the door when L.D. knocked.

"Come in L.D." Daisy smiled at him as she held the door open for him.

"I got these for you." He handed her a small bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you." Daisy smiled as she smelled the flowers. They ate a nice meal of fried chicken, corn bread, corn on the cob and fried potatoes. Around 8 pm L.D. said his goodbye and Daisy walked him to his car.

"I hope we can do this more often." Daisy told him as he reached for the car door handle.

"I would love that." He smiled as he leaned in for a kiss; to which Daisy obliged.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"You bet." He got into his car and she watched him drive away before she went into the house.

At 9 pm Daisy and Jesse heard the engine of the General Lee.

"Did they wait until he left?" As Daisy and Jesse were talking, Luke got out of the General and went around to help Bo out.

"Now Daisy, I'm sure that they have a reasonable explanation." Daisy stormed out of the house and walked up to to them and demanded.

"Where were you two?" Bo looked at Luke than back to Daisy.

"At Doc's." Bo replied almost in a whisper as Luke held him up.

"I got to get him to bed." Daisy let them pass and she watched them walk into the house. Several minutes later Jesse walked into their room.

"What happened, Luke?"

"We were in the fields when Bo had an asthma attack."

"Did he have his inhaler with him?"

"Since he has a respiratory infection his inhaler didn't really help." Jesse glanced at Bo who had fallen asleep.

"I'll let ya rest. If he's not feeling well in the morning I'll help with the chores."


	3. Two months later

Two months passed and Daisy went to meet L.D. at the swamp for a picnic. They ate their lunch then L.D. took something out of his bag.

"Daisy Mae." L.D. got down onto one knee and continued. "Will you marry me?" Daisy's smile got bigger as she saw the ring.

"Yes. Yes, I will." He placed the ring on her finger, then stood up and kissed her on the lips.

"I got so much to plan!"

"Now, Daisy. Can't we have a simple wedding?" Daisy's smile disappeared when he said that. When he saw the disappointment he relented. "If it will make you happy, plan away." The smile returned to her face.

"I got to order the cake and make the dresses." She kissed L.D. on the lips before she ran back to her Jeep.

"Daisy, shouldn't we set a date?"

"Next Saturday?" L.D. smiled.

"If that's what you want, next Saturday it is." He waved as she drove away. "That was easier than I thought." He knew that Daisy co-owned the Boar's Nest so if he married her, he'd get half of her assests if they got divorced. What he didn't know was, when she left him she went straight to Miss LuLu and sold her share of the Boar's Nest back to her. Miss LuLu would manage the business for Rosco and help out as a waitress. After that, Daisy went to the bank and put all the money into Jesse's account; so L.D. couldn't touch it if they got divorced.

After she got done at the bank, Daisy raced home and told everyone the news.

"Now Daisy, you only known him for 2 months. Why are you rushing into this?"

"Because I love him, Jesse."

"You don't know him, girl. How do you know he's not using you for your money?"

"What?" Daisy turned and glared at Bo. "Beauregard! You take that back, right now!" Daisy knew that Bo didn't like his full name used, so she called him that just to get a rise out of him. She was surprised when it didn't work.

"No. I don't think so honey." Bo replied with a slight grin on his face. Before either one of them could lose their temper, Luke stepped in.

"Daisy, could you hear us out? You don't know much about him..." Daisy interupted him. "No, you listen to me! I'm marrying him with or without your blessing!" She turned on her heels and stormed off. Bo looked at Luke and shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs. Luke was surprised that Bo didn't chase after her. So he went upstairs to see what Bo was up to.

"What's up?" He asked Bo as Bo unbuckled his belt.

"Nothing, Luke. I'm sick of chasing after her. She thinks she loves him, I think he's using her. Well, let's just find out who's right shall we?" Bo untucked his shirt, took it off and threw it onto his bed. He stood there with his shirt off and belt and pants undone and was about to walk away from Luke.

"Bo?" Luke took Bo by the arm and held him back. "Come on, don't be like this. It's not like you."

"She's a big girl now, Lukas. Hell, she's the oldest, isn't she?"

"Just because she's the oldest, doesn't make her the wisest."

"Maybe so. But sometimes you got to fall down in order to pick yourself up."

"Bo, you tellin' me you're not going to try to stop her?"

"That's right. No use in trying. I just hope I'm wrong about him." Luke starred at him in disbelief.

"You are, Beauregard." They turned and looked at Daisy. "Just give him a chance, you'll see you're wrong about him." Bo looked at Luke then Daisy.

"I got to wash up and go on patrol. Can I go now?" Bo looked down at Luke's hand that was still holding his arm. Luke nodded and let go of Bo's arm and watched Bo walk out of the room.

"I'll talk to him. We'll give L.D. a chance, you won't get grief from us no more." Daisy gave Luke a hug.

"You'll see, he's a good man." She smiled and turned around and went to her room.

Luke waited in their room for Bo to come out of the bathroom. Bo walked back into their room, put his deputy's shirt on and clipped his gun and badge onto his belt. Because they just got off of probation last week, they both could now carry guns.

"Can I go on patrol with you?" Bo gave him a confused look before he smiled and put on his cowboy hat.

"Sure, why not?" Luke grabbed his jacket and followed Bo to their truck. Because the county's budget was low, Bo and Luke offered to use their truck. They added red and blue flashing lights to the front of the truck in the grill near the headlights, with a sirin as well. Bo started up the truck and pulled out of the yard.

"Breaker one-nine calling Sheriff Rosco. Come back."

"This is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane comin' back at ya."

"This is Bo Duke, I'm headed in. I got Lukas here with me."

"That's affirmative. But I can only pay for one of ya."

"That's fine Rosco. Luke's just along for the ride."

"Where you at?"

"Just past Sheep's Hollow. I'll be there shortly."

"See ya later. I'm gone."

"10-4, I'm out." They drove down Old Mill road and Bo decided to take a detour.

"Where you going?"

"You'll see." Bo gave Luke a sly grin as he stopped the truck by the old Indian caves. He shut off the engine and they made their way out of the truck. Bo walked for several minutes with Luke following.

"Where are we going?" Bo didn't answer but he stopped and pointed. Luke looked over to where Bo was pointing. He smilled at what he saw.

"Mr Johnson said if we can round them up, they're ours." Out in a clearing there were 2 wild horses running free.  
"He's worried that they will get hurt, most likely get hit by a car or truck."

"How old are they?"

"Not too sure." Luke put his arm around Bo's waist.

"Got any idea on how to round them up?"

"Nope." Luke shook his head at Bo's answer.

"You're unbelievable, Beauregard." Bo grinned then put his hand onto Luke's head and messed up his hair.

"I know I am, Lukas."

"Come on, Rosco's waiting on us."

Word got around quickly in Hazzard about Daisy getting married. A lot of people were surprised that it wasn't to Enos. When Enos found out that Daisy was going to marry L.D., he got mad and decided to make a call.

"Yes, sir. I would like to come back." He paused as he listened to the man on the other line.

"Yes. I can be there in a couple days." Enos picked up a piece of paper and wrote out his resignation letter; seeing he could only type 8 words a minute. When Rosco went inside the sheriff's office, Enos walked up to Rosco. Without saying a word he handed him the letter, gun and then his badge. Rosco looked at the items and started to read the letter as Enos quickly left. He ran out the door trying to stop Enos from leaving.

"Enos! Hold up now!" Rosco ran down the sidewalk after Enos, who was driving away. "Enos! Enos!" Rosco was going to follow him and try to convince him to stay, but he realized that his patrol car was in for repairs. Not known to Rosco but Enos would be gone for two years.

"Hey, Rosco!" Daisy called out to him as he stood on the sidewalk, looking in the direction where Enos drove off.

"What you looking at?" Rosco turned and looked at her.

"Enos, he quit. He's gone." He turned around and made his way back inside the station. When Daisy followed him inside, he asked. "Is there something that you needed?"

"Yes, a marriage license."

"Marriage license? Who's getting married?"

"I am."

"To Enos?"

"No silly, L.D."

"Who's L.D.?"

"The man I have been seeing for the last 2 months."

"Two months? Don't you think you're rushing things a bit?"

"Now don't you start with me!"

"Daisy, I ain't startin' nothin' with you. Just asking a question." Rosco was looking in the file cabinet as he talked.

"Here it is." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Daisy.

"You fill it out and I'll sign it." Daisy filled out the form and Rosco looked it over and signed it.

By the time Bo and Luke got to town, word got out that Daisy was getting married. Bo and Luke pulled up to the Police Station and was greeted by Miss Jenny who owned the bakery.

"Hi, boys. I just heard the great news!" Bo looked at Luke confused.

"What news?"

"That Daisy's getting married, silly."

"She just told us not 20 minutes ago. How in the world did you find out?"

"Bo, honey. Half the town already knows." Bo closed his eyes and put his head back against the head rest of the truck.

"Shoot, that means Enos now knows." Bo opened the door and got out. They both made their way to the Police Station and saw Dasiy walking out with a piece of paper in her hand. Bo looked at Luke.

"How did she beat us here?"

"Well Bo, we did make a pit stop."

"Yeah, I guess we did."


	4. The Wedding

Several days later, Jesse and Daisy got in an argument about what she should do with her money.

"I'm thinking about taking the money out of the bank, that I got from Lulu and buy a small RV. So we would save money when we're on the road."

"Daisy, leave the money in the bank. If this marriage last 2 years, take the money out and use it as you see fit."

"So what you're saying is this. You don't trust me that I made the right decision. And this marriage won't work out."

"Daisy, that's alot of money you have. I'm just looking out for your best interest." Daisy just glared at Jesse and left the house.

"Now, Daisy! Hold up!" Luke yelled after her. Before she could get into her Jeep, Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her back. When he realized that Daisy was about to hit him, he grabbed her other wrist and slightly pushed her back.

"Enough, woman!" Luke yelled as he batted Daisy's foot away, when she tried to kick him between the legs. He backed away several feet so she could not try to kick him again.

"You have no call to treat Jesse that way! He has a good point, you only known him for 2 months. Just trust him on this, alright?" Daisy stood there with her arms crossed around her chest, glaring at Luke.

"Daisy, come on." Daisy sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll leave the money in the bank." She turned around, got into her Jeep and left as Bo was walking out of the barn. Luke gave him a strange look as Bo walked up to him covered in hay and holding his ribs.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Maudean kicked me. Can you take me to Doc's? I think she broke my ribs."

"Yeah, come on." Luke helped Bo get into their red Dodge truck. "Hey, Jesse!" Luke yelled. Jesse walked outside when he heard his name yelled.

"What's going on?"

"Maudean kicked Bo, may have broke some ribs. I'm taking him to Doc's."

"Okay, I'll call and tell him to expect you." Jesse went inside to make the call as Luke drove Bo to Doc's.

"What was going on in the house?"

"Daisy got mad at Jesse for telling her what to do with her money. Stormed off and tried to hit me when I tried to reason with her."

"And you say my temper is bad."

"It seems the older you got, the better you can control your temper. It's the opposite with Daisy."

"Got that right." They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they got to town Daisy was walking down the sidewalk and saw them driving towards her.

"Those dirty rats are following me." She walked over to them to give the boys a piece of her mind, when they stopped out in front of Doc's clinic. She approached them as Luke opened the passenger's side door. Bo had one foot out when Daisy took ahold of the door frame and held it, so Luke couldn't open it any farther.

"Didn't trust me, so you had to follow me to town?" Daisy asked as she held onto the door frame.

"Daisy, we didn't follow you." Luke told her as he put his hand onto her shoulder to try to move her back, gentle like.

"Daisy, get out of our way!" Bo told her as he pushed the door hard so she would let go of it.

"What happened to you?" She said in a not so caring tone, as she stepped back.

"Got kicked by Maudean. Broke my ribs."

"Sorry."

"Yeah. Luke, can you get me inside? I'm having a hard time breathing." Luke took ahold of Bo's forearm and helped him up.

"Excuse us, Daisy." Daisy stepped aside and let them pass. She watched them go into Doc's office/home, feeling alittle guilty on accusing them of following her. She looked at the bank and decided to leave the money in her account. She made her way back to the farm. Luke got Bo into the clinic and they went to the back room.

"Jackie will be helping you and I'll observe him."

"Bo, I need to get an x-ray of your ribs." Bo got up and stood in front of the x-ray machine. Jackie took several x-rays. As Bo made his way to the bed, he started to cough.

"You okay, Bo." Bo glanced at Luke and nodded. As Doc and Jackie were looking at the x-rays, Bo continued to cough. Both Jackie and Doc Petticord reviewed the x-rays. "You see what I see, Jackie?"

"Yeah, 3 cracked ribs." Jackie pointed to the ribs that were cracked and Doc nodded in argreement.

"Very good."

"Bo, you got 3 cracked ribs. You don't need surgury to fix them, I can just wrap them." Bo nodded his head in understanding as he started to cough again.

"I need you to sit up straight." Bo tried to sit up straight but he was having a hard time breathing.

"Jackie, I can't breath." Doc Petticord stepped in and listened to Bo's breathing.

"I think you may have pneumonia." Doc got out some antibiotics and continued. "I need you to lie down. I'm going to give you an IV of antibiotics and fluids, so you won't get dehydrated." Doc helped Bo to lie down and gave him some oxygen, while Jackie set up the IV's. "Jackie, we'll wrap his ribs later."

Bo was released the morning of Daisy's wedding. The wedding was a simple affair with Jesse walking Daisy down the aisle.

"You ready, girl?" Jesse asked as he found Daisy in the living room.

"Yeah." She took a deep breath and held out her hand. Jesse took her hand and they walked to the backyard. The yard had about two dozen chairs set up, with twelve on both sides of the aisle.

Daisy had three bridesmaids and Luke was the best man with Cooter and Bo as groomsmen. It was a simple service with Rosco doing the ceremony. Lulu was there with J.D. and most of their neighbors as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we gather here in the presence of God to unite this man and women in holy matrimony." After the ceremony ended, everyone went to the Boar's Nest for the reception. Several days later, Daisy and L.D. left Hazzard to go on the Rodeo circuit. Several months later Daisy went back to Hazzard for several days, because Bo and Luke were involved in a bad car accident.

The End for now.


End file.
